Our Little Miracle
by Madshipper0719
Summary: One night Edd (Double-D) send Kevin to take out the garbage one night and what he find changed their life's forever. (One- shot)


Kevin was in the garage waxing his motorcycle.

He was about 25 now he had a nice built up for some one his age and he was wearing a simple white tank-top and gray sweatpants.

"Kevin"Edd called out for him

He walked down out of the garage to see his boyfriend.

Him and Edd started to hangout around middle school which later blossom to a relationship.

Edd looked the some he sill wore his sock hat,He was 24 now and he was petite for someone his age but Kevin didn't seem to mind.

 **(Backs to the actual story)**

"What"Kevin asked slightly annoyed

"I need you to take out the trash"Edd told pointing at the full of garbage

"It's the middle of the night why didn't ask me early"Kevin asked

"I wanted to clean the house first"Edd simply be answered while watering Jim

 **(Yes he sill has Jim)**

Kevin just rolled his eyes and grabbed to trash bag and walk to the nearest dumpster knowing it was better to just take out the trash instead of arguing with Edd and losing.

"Be right back Dork"Kevin said walking out the door

Edd just rolled his eyes with a smile knowing he kinda like his nickname.

 **KEVIN'S WALK**

 _"God I hate this"_ Kevin thought lugging the heavy trash can in the dark

Kevin finally reach the dumpster

He pull the trash over his shoulder and open the green trashcan.

Then he heard a noise that surprise him

 _"Wah wah wah"_ A baby cried

Kevin immediately dropped the bag of trash and close the dumpster lid

He then opened the door and Peak again he didn't see anything just a bunch of trash cans and a small box.

Then he notice the Box with moving slightly and the crying got softer.

He picked it up and looked inside and saw a baby body and a small red blanket around it.

The looked to see if anyone was their but saw nobody

He then raced home not bothering to put the trash bag in the trash can.

 **BACK TO THEIR HOUSE**

"Dork"Kevin shouted ranning to the front door carefully holding the Box

"I swear if this is another raccoon I will leave you"Edd warned not looking up

"No look"Kevin then sat down next to him and open to box flaps carefully unwrapped the soft red blanket off the little child to reveal it's face.

Kevin unwrapped and saw a beautiful baby girl she had soft red hair, pretty pink lips,and

Ligth brown eyes she was breathing softly looking at Kevin and Edd quietly.

They just stared at her in disbelief and the a smile can across their faces

"Where did you find her"Add asked while Kevin took the beautiful baby out of the box but kept the blanket around her handed him to Edd.

"In the dumpster"He quickly answered

"What kind of person throws away a baby"Edd asked shocked

" especially one with her face"Edd cradled her

"Yeah"Kevin brushed her cheek

" how long do you think she was in a trash can"Kevin asked

" by the looks of her a little longer than a week"Edd guessed

"Wow, amazing how he was in there that long and she could still keep a smile"Kevin noticed as she gave out a small giggle

She then grabbed Kevin's finger

"Can we keep her" Kevin asked eagerly

Edd looked at Kevin then back to the baby girl

"We probably shouldn't adopt a child in if we're not married"Edd blushed

"Ok then let's get married"Kevin suggested

"What"Edd quickly turn his head

Kevin then gets on one knee and pull out a ring

"Will you married me"Kevin asked

Edd stared in disbelief and looked at the little girl who was clapping

"Yes"Edd happily cried

Then they hugged with the little girl between them

"What should we named her"Edd asked whipping away his happy tears

"I was to call her miracle because it was a miracle that's she survived and came to us"Edd suggested.

"I think she has a name already"Kevin said looking at the blanket.

The name Gretchen was written in yellow marker

"Is Gretchen your name?"Edd asked the smiling baby

She giggled witch they took as a yes

"I like that name"Kevin smiled

"Yeah"Edd agreed

" but I think I'm going to call her Miracle a call sometime you know like a nickname name"Edd decided

"I like that because she's our little miracle"Kevin agree hugging them both

THE END

 **Author's note**

 **Hoped you liked it this is my first Kevedd and Fluff fanfiction**

 **I might continue this story with Gretchen growing up but I haven't decided yet tell me what you think :)**

 **Please follow me**

 **Thank you for reading**


End file.
